


One Time

by 27twinsister



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [7]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Angels, Character ages are hard, Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Post-Canon, Romantic Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Koh and Alata talk a bit about kissing, and then kiss (romantically). Set Post-Ryusoulger.Prompt: Bisexual Main Character
Relationships: Koh/Alata
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742872
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	One Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got this twice! So!! Here we are again!!!  
> Alata is the bisexual character in this (I specifically headcanon Koh as pansexual, yes it matters).  
> Also, the Goseigers are from Gosei World not heaven...yeah I don’t really care right now. The fic is cute.

When Koh found out that angels were real, he was kind of skeptical. But when he met Alata, who happily showed off his wings, he was convinced.  
“Can I ask something awkward?” Koh asked when the two were hanging out at Koh’s house.  
“Sure! What is it?”  
“How do...angels...” Koh wasn’t sure how to phrase it. “How are angels born?”  
“Have you ever heard of storks bringing babies to parents?” Alata replied.  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah, that. For real,” Alata admitted. “And parents pick the day it comes and whether it’s a boy or a girl. And they just...I don’t actually know. They’re delivered to the parents on that day.”  
“No way,” Koh laughed. “How old are you? And you don’t know how babies are made, they’re just brought by a stork?”  
“I was born in 19...” Alata paused. “92? On Earth? Heaven doesn’t really have years. How old are you?”  
“I just turned 210,” Koh replied seriously. “People from the Ryusoul Tribe age differently than normal humans.” Alata nodded slowly.  
“It’s interesting to think you’re older than me. Or, you’ve been alive longer. How long do Ryusoul Tribesmen live?” Alata asked.  
“1000 years is like if a normal human lived 100 years. So, 700 or older is pretty old. It’s like 70. How long do...angels...live?”  
“Forever, pretty much. We’re immortal,” Alata stated simply.  
“Do angels...” Koh paused. He didn’t really believe in Heaven, but Alata clearly lived there. Knowing that, and feeling like he could be banished from Heaven for eternity if he asked this, Koh decided to ask anyways. “Do angels have sex?”  
“No,” Alata replied immediately. “Well, fallen angels do. But other angels don’t, except like, kissing. But that’s not necessarily romantic.”  
“Really? You don’t go beyond kissing?”  
“No. But kissing is fun! Have you ever kissed anyone?”  
“I’ve kissed...a lot of people,” Koh said, not wanting to admit that he had gone much further than just kissing.  
“Wow. I’ve only ever kissed Eri and Hyde and Moune and...”  
As Alata listed pretty much everyone he knew and how often he kissed them (usually platonically) Koh watched him. Alata was so adorable, still looking like a young teenager despite being a fully-grown (maybe? how fast do angels mature?) adult.  
Pretty soon, the list of people Alata had kissed ended, and Koh smiled at the boy.  
“You are very cute,” Koh said, lowering his voice. “Would it be okay with you if we kissed?”  
“Of course!” Alata replied. Before he could move in for the kiss, Koh stopped him.  
“I mean...romantically. Can we romantically kiss?”  
“Oh...” Alata paused. Koh wondered if he went too far. They had just met, and had never even platonically kissed. But Koh didn’t really do platonic kisses much (outside of with Asuna and Melt, but that was mostly back when they were kids) and wanted to be clear in his intentions.  
“I guess...one time would be okay,” Alata decided, smiling as he looked at Koh.  
Koh’s face lit up, and he carefully held hands with and kissed the angel.  
It didn’t last very long. It was very gentle, and Koh ran a hand along Alata’s cheek. Alata didn’t let it go further, pulling away after a moment.  
But it was a nice kiss.


End file.
